


How Hard Can It Be?

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Mild Language, Morgan is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Morgan Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: “You sure you got this?” Steve asks for what feels like the hundredth time and each time Bucky’s response is always the same.“Yeah,” Bucky eyes the two kids closely. “How hard can watching a couple of kids be?”Bucky and Sam learn just how hard is it to watch a couple of superkids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm working on other stuff, but since my brain is struggling to come up with ideas for those other works, I got this idea and decided to post it until I can get the others started. Since I posted a story like this with Doctor Strange, I figured it would be fun to have Falcon and the Winter Soldier be placed in a similar situation. This story is kind of in ties with my superfamily series, but it can be read as a stand-alone. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“You sure you got this?” Steve asks for what feels like the hundredth time and each time Bucky’s response is always the same.

“Yeah,” Bucky eyes the two kids closely. “How hard can watching a couple of kids be?”

Steve chuckles and with a shake of his head slips on his gloves and helmet. Bucky hasn’t taken his eyes off the two kids since he stepped foot inside of his best friends’ apartment. He sends a sideways glance Sam’s way.

They could do this. They were Falcon and The Winter Soldier. They were Avengers. If they could battle villains and creatures from other dimensions, then babysitting a couple of kids should be a piece of cake.

But these kids were no ordinary kids. They were the kids of Captain America and Iron Man. That fact alone would make anyone nervous, but Bucky is far from scared. They’re just kids.

Superkids.

It might be a problem.

Bucky sends another look Sam’s way, this time their eyes meeting. Sam doesn’t appear phased one bit. Good.

“You guys look nervous,” Steve says and his two best friends glance over in his direction. Okay, maybe they were doing a pretty bad job at holding a poker face.

Steve has his shield in one hand, and that’s when Bucky notices the pink and purple flower stickers on the front of it.

“You gotta little…” Bucky trails off, gesturing toward the famous shield that has seen many battles over the years; the one that would strike fear in the eyes of their enemies at just the sight of it. It doesn’t seem so terrifying now with the stickers.

Steve glances down at his shield, a heavy sigh leaving his lips and he shoots his daughter a look. She giggles from her spot on the sofa.

“She likes to take things. Be careful with that arm, Buck.”

Sam snorts and Bucky sends him a glare. “No one is getting this arm,” he says.

He knows he shouldn’t be afraid of a five-year-old girl, but there was something about the stare she was currently giving him that made him uneasy. It was almost like she was challenging him.

But he was the Winter Soldier and she was just a kid. He had nothing to worry about.

“Okay so she’s a kleptomaniac,” Sam points a finger in the direction of the youngest Stark-Rogers child, then he’s pointing out that same finger at the oldest. “What does he do again?”

Steve chuckles. “Pete’s a good kid. Just…”

Bucky doesn’t like the way his friend pauses. “He just what, Steve? If we’re gonna be watching your kids then we need to know everything.”

“Okay. He uh...has an obsession with walls. Climbing them really. Tony and I think it’s just a phase.”

“Climbing walls?” Bucky frowns.

“Like the Exorcist?” Sam questions. This time both super soldiers are frowning. “It’s a movie. Come on, you guys missed that one?”

“Guess so.” Steve gives a small shrug and he slips his now sticker free shield over his shoulders. “They’re good kids, I swear. If you guys don’t feel comfortable then-”

“Stop,” Sam holds a hand up to silence him. “It’s fine. Would I rather tag along with you? Hell yeah, but this is fine. We got this, Cap.”

“Still bugged you’re leaving without us.” Bucky is still frowning. Steve has been taking on a lot of assignments lately, which Bucky didn’t mind because that meant he got to follow his best friend. It felt like old times. Back before he was brainwashed and forced to complete immoral acts.

“I know, but I already have Nat and Wanda. Plus, I think you guys need to bond more.”

“Who? Us or the kids?” Sam questions.

“Both.” Steve shoots his friends a smile, then he makes his way over to the sofa, getting down on one knee so that he could hug his children good-bye. Both kids are crowding around him, Morgan wrapping her arms around his neck. “I need you two to be on your best behavior. Your uncle Sam and uncle Bucky is going to take care of you for a while, okay?”

Morgan shakes her head and squeezes Steve tighter. “Papa, I wanna stay with you and Daddy!”

“Daddy is at a meeting and I have something important to do. It’s to keep you guys safe.”

“Fighting bad guys?” Peter asks and Steve nods his head.

“Yeah, fighting bad guys. Pete, you need to look out for your sister and avoid the walls,” Steve tells his son, then he leans over to kiss the top of his head.

Morgan is still crying after Steve has pulled himself off the floor. She clings to his legs tightly, begging him not to go. It’s clear he doesn’t want to leave his children, but the mission is important. He needs to keep his kids safe.

Peter quickly steps in to console his sister and he’s able to pull her back to the sofa. He brings her close and whispers something Bucky doesn’t quite hear, but he doesn’t have to. Morgan is calming down.

Steve gives them one last hug, this time making sure to tell them how much he loves them, then he’s heading toward the door. Bucky follows.

“You sure you can handle them?” Steve asks again and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t. Can you handle them?” Bucky hates to bring _them_ up, but he knows this what the current mission is about. It’s always about them.

Steve inhales sharply. “Yeah. Done it before.”

“Listen, pal, I know how much you want to keep the kids safe but maybe take a break from hunting Hydra assholes every once and awhile.”

Steve scoffs and shakes his head. “You sound just like Tony. Believe me, I want to, but...if there’s even a chance of them still being out there…”

“I know,” Bucky smiles softly and pats Steve on the shoulder. “You better kick some ass, Steve.”

“Plan on it.” Steve smiles, then he’s heading out the door.

Bucky shuts the door behind him, a loud sigh leaving his lips. He turns around, two sets of dark eyes staring at him expectantly.

He could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that's it taken me this long to post the next part! Thank you for everyone who has been patient with me. This next part came out kinda long so I hope that makes up for the delay!

Turns out that watching a couple of super kids is a lot easier than Bucky and Sam had anticipated. For the most part they don’t do anything out of the ordinary, and Bucky is able to push aside the warnings Steve gave before he left.

The one that climbs the walls does nothing but stay on the couch. He doesn’t make a sound, which is odd considering that he’s the same kid Bucky remembers talking his ear off. The other one, Morgan, is still whimpering.

Sam sends Bucky a look, a look that says “if that kid cries I’m out” and Bucky can’t help but agree. He understands kids cry, but when they continue to cry and cry and cry, that’s when he loses it.

But he’s quick to remind himself that these were his best friends’ kids. And if they were anything like him...oh shit.

“It’s okay,” Peter whispers to his little sister, pulling her close until her whimpers start to die down.

“I want Papa,” Morgan whines.

“Me too,” Sam tells her. “But you’re stuck with us so get over it.”

Bucky glares in Sam’s direction. Those words had been harsh, and he waits for Morgan to burst into tears, but she surprises him by doing the exact opposite. She narrows her eyes and huffs, arms crossing over her chest.

“I’d rather have Papa than you.”

Bucky doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t, but the kid has attitude and he can’t decide what’s funnier, her snarky attitude or Sam’s expression.

“Okay that’s enough.” Sam sends Bucky a warning look, then he’s directing his eyes back on the two kids. “You two are gonna behave, got it?”

“Do we get a surprise if we do?” Peter asks, dark eyes hopeful. Morgan gasps and nods her head excitedly.

“What? No. You just behave.”

Peter hangs his head low and this time Morgan looks like she’s ready to cry.

“So,” Bucky starts, shifting uncomfortably. “What do you two normally do?”

At those words Peter is jumping to his feet, his face lighting up in excitement. “LEGOS!” Peter exclaims and he rushes toward Sam, taking his hand. “Come on!”

Sam is already protesting, but he goes ignored when Peter begins to drag him down the hall. It’s just Bucky and Morgan now, and Bucky suddenly wishes he was the one stuck with the older child.

“Guess it’s just you and me kid,” Bucky huffs. He tells himself that she’s not the problematic one, at least not really. He knows to keep his metal arm from her reach.

Morgan is smiling now, a sweet almost innocent smile, but there’s something about it that doesn’t sit right with Bucky.

“You can play with me!” She’s out of her seat faster than Bucky has a chance to make a run for it and she’s taking his hand.

* * *

Sam groans, fingers digging into his temple to rub the ache away, but it never leaves, it continues to grow the more the kid talks. And he talks a lot.

He can’t even remember what was being said to him. He left the conversation after the fifth time a _Star Wars_ reference was made. There’s a sudden urge to excuse himself and beg Bucky to switch with him, but that’s not an option. He doesn’t beg. Especially to Bucky.

With a huff he reaches forward, grasping a red LEGO piece and connecting it with another. He has no intention of actually building anything, despite the orders the kid had given him. It’s sad, having to take orders from a ten-year-old kid. Cap owes him big time.

“So you just sit around and do this all day?” Sam questions, waving one hand over the pile of plastic blocks. Peter just nods his head in response, not bothering to glance up from the part he’s building. Sam sighs loudly. “Seems kinda boring.”

“Papa and Daddy play with me.” Peter gives a small shrug and Sam narrows his eyes. Was that a jab?

“I’m playing with you.”

This time Peter raises his head and their eyes meet. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

Sam snorts. “Playing with LEGOS isn’t hard, kid.”

“I meant being with us. Daddy says you’re not a kid person.”

“Your daddy says that huh?” When Peter nods Sam frowns. It’s not that he hates kids; he’s thought about starting a family when the time was right, but as of late it seems there was never going to be a right time. Working as an Avenger makes starting a family difficult. He doesn’t know how Steve does it.

“I think you would be a pretty cool dad,” Peter says and the words make Sam feel warm and fuzzy inside. He opens his mouth to thank him for the comment, but then Peter is speaking again, “you could always have kids with Uncle Bucky.”

Sam frowns. “Definitely not happening.”

For a moment he had considered hanging around with Peter for the rest of the day, but he’s taking it back. He’d rather be with the other one. He smirks when he wonders what kind of torture she is putting Bucky through. If it’s anything worth viewing, he wants to take part in it.

“Not that this is fun,” Sam starts and he pulls himself off the floor with a grunt, making sure not to destroy the small bit of the set they did build. “I think I’m gonna check on your sister.”

“I’ll go with you!” Peter volunteers and he’s up faster than Sam can protest. There was no point in arguing with the kid.

Sam is expecting to find the other kid crying or at least Bucky from having to deal with her, but when he enters the third bedroom with Peter, he’s left disappointed. Well, not entirely.

He bursts out laughing when he catches sight of the famous Winter Soldier sitting in a chair that is too small for him, with pink and purple bows tied in his hair. Morgan is with him, along with some of her favorite stuffed animals. It’s when Sam notices the teapot and matching cups does he piece the scene together.

“How’s the tea?” Sam asks, breaking out into another round of laughter when Bucky glares in his direction.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Bucky threatens. Sam only laughs harder.

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you look like that.” Sam’s tempted to pull out his phone and take a few pictures. He might need them down the road.

Bucky makes an attempt to lunge forward, but the sudden movement only causes the table to shift and tea cups topple over. Morgan cries out in frustration when her party is destroyed.

“Stop, Uncle Bucky! You’re ruining it!” Morgan is quick to adjust the fallen over cups, and when she has it back to her liking, she shoots him a dirty look.

Bucky huffs. He feels humiliated. Sam’s laughter is still in his ears and now Peter has joined in. Bucky is ready to put both of them in timeout.

He shoots Morgan a quick apology, then he’s getting up from the chair, making sure he’s careful not to mess up her tea party. Bucky grips Sam by the arm, dragging him out of the room and down the hall. They don’t see the look the siblings exchange with each other.

“Are you done?” Bucky questions when Sam continues to laugh in his face. Sam doesn’t reply, instead reaching over and playing with one of the bows in Bucky’s hair. Bucky slaps his hand away and rips the bows out, tossing them on the floor near his feet.

“Why’d you do that? You looked so pretty,” Sam teases, chuckling when Bucky sends him another glare.

“You play with her, Wilson. I’ll take the other one.”

“Hmm?” Sam taps at his chin, pretending to think it over. “And interrupt your tea party? That’s a tough choice.”

“I swear to God-”

“Okay, okay. Relax, man. We’ll switch, but I don’t want to hear you complaining when the kid starts climbing the walls.”

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles.

* * *

He takes it all back. Taking care of a couple of superkids was not an easy task. Bucky doesn’t mean to sound dramatic, but it’s harder than any of the missions he’s ever had to complete. He wishes he had taken Steve’s warning more seriously. He would still have his arm if he did.

Bucky feels childish, cowering behind the kitchen counter, and he reminds himself that he’s the adult in the situation, but then he remembers what these kids can do and he doesn’t feel so bad about hiding. Sam is with him, pressed up against him, and if this was any other day, Bucky would shove him off.

“Go check,” Sam whispers, nudging Bucky in the side with his elbow.

“Me?” Bucky hisses. “I did and look what happened!”

Sam’s eyes dart toward the metal stump that is Bucky’s arm, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. “Cap did warn you,” he reminds him. Bucky punches him in the shoulder. “Ow! Okay, fuck. I’ll do it, but if I-”

“Shh!” Bucky shushes harshly and Sam instantly grows quiet. They listen closely for the threat, tensing when a soft giggle reaches their ears. They know better than to trust her.

Sam is the first to move, peering over the counter and scanning the area. The living room appears clear, but Sam knows looks can be deceiving. He glances up toward the ceiling, relief washing over him when he finds it free of children.

“We’re good,” Sam announces. The confidence in his tone assures Bucky and he rises to his feet.

“Should have brought the suit,” he tells Sam, getting a nod in response.

“Should have gone with Cap instead of this bullshit.”

Bucky couldn’t agree more. He would rather battle Hydra than dealing with his best friends’ kids. He knows how harsh that sounds, but it’s the truth and he’ll gladly tell Steve when he returns. Bucky just hopes he gets home soon.

The apartment is quiet, too quiet for their liking and they have to fight the urge to make a run for the front door. They wouldn’t do that of course, knowing Steve would kill them for abandoning his kids, but it doesn’t stop the idea from entering their minds.

“We should split up,” Bucky suggests. He hates the idea and he can tell by the look Sam is giving him that he hates it too, but sticking together made them an easy target. “Do you have a better idea?”

“My idea was to run, but we both know Cap will go full-on Mama Bear on us if we do.” Sam sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. He managed to come out of the attack alright; Bucky suffered the most, his missing arm was proof of that.

“Then we split up,” Bucky decides. He’s still against the idea, but they didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

The plan falls through the minute they make they’re way down the hall. Bucky motions for Sam to take the room on the left-Peter’s room- while he investigates the master bedroom. Sam huffed in annoyance and shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“No way in hell you're sending me there. The kid climbs the fucking walls!”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Oh but Morgan’s easier? Look what she did!”

“Enough with the arm! And besides, that was both of them! We should just call Steve and-”

It all happens so quick. One minute they’re arguing, the next they’re being attacked with something sticky. Bucky recognizes it immediately, having seen the same sticky substance just moments before. It doesn’t come as a surprise when it binds them together. If it had no issue removing his arm, then it could hold him and Sam down.

They put up a fight, struggling to break themselves free from the sticky substance. _Web_, Bucky quickly reminds himself. He forgot that his nephew was part spider. The serum had managed to enhance both himself and Steve, but never in a million years did he believe it could do more.

Maybe Steve was right. Maybe it was just a phase.

Escaping is obviously not an option and both the Falcon and Winter Soldier are secured tightly in a string of web. Peter jumps down from where he was hiding on the ceiling, wearing a smug look that reminds them of the ones they’ve seen on Stark. Morgan rushes over, smiling and giving her brother a high-five.

“You lose!” She points a small finger in her uncle’s direction, giggling when they glare at her.

“We knew you would,” Peter adds. His sister nods her head in agreement.

“We don’t even know what you’re playing!” Sam tells them, groaning when he still can’t break free.

“Okay, you had your fun. Now let us go,” Bucky says. He doesn’t bother putting up a fight, knowing damn well it’s not going to get him very far. It’s not until the kids shake their heads does he start to lose his cool.

“Nope,” Peter says, that smug look has disappeared, leaving in its place a playful smirk. Bucky doesn’t care too much for that look either. “We’re not done.”

Sam and Bucky share a look. They were in trouble.

* * *

It’s late when Tony arrives back at the compound. He wasn’t expecting the meeting to last as long as it did, but it’s over and done with now and his time was granted back to him. He shoots his husband a quick text, frowning slightly when his message goes unanswered. Steve’s busy, Tony gets that, but sometimes he wishes his husband would take a break.

His thoughts drift to his kids, and that frown is easily replaced with a smile. He feels guilty for wasting another day instead of being with them, but Steve assured him that they were in good hands.

Tony realizes that Steve had been wrong.

The apartment is a disaster when he steps through the front door, and his jaw falls open in shock. He curses to himself for not checking the cameras while he was gone. He opens his mouth to let the yelling begin, but he doesn’t even get that far. It’s difficult to say anything when he finds two of his teammates bound together in the middle of his leaving room.

He can’t help the smile that breaks across his face. “Are you guys finally bonding?” he asks, stepping closer to get a better look at them. They send a glare his way; it only makes him chuckle. The webbing is easily distinguishable and Tony shakes his head. “Pete, got you too?”

Sam frowns and struggles. “I take it he’s done this before?”

“Eh.” Tony gives a small shrug. “Not to Steve. Kid knows better. But yeah, I’ve been where you two are.”

“Good. So get us out.” Bucky is the next one to struggle, his efforts failing.

Tony chuckles again, this time because he’s noticed the pink bows in the soldier’s hair. He reaches out and flicks the tied lock of hair. “Been here too.”

“Are you gonna get us out or not?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Just hold still.”

They wait for Tony to free them, but when he pulls out his Stark phone, they know he’s no help to them. Tony chuckles to himself as he goes through his new photos, then he’s projecting his favorite for them to see. “This is definitely going to be my new screensaver,” he says, ignoring the way his teammates glare at him.

“Daddy!” A familiar voice cuts through the silence, bringing a smile to Tony’s face and a grimace to Sam and Bucky’s. Morgan rushes toward Tony, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

“There’s my beautiful girl!” Tony lifts her up and adjusts her on his hip. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah! We played with Uncle Sam and Bucky!” Morgan says, turning toward her uncles with a big smile. Sam and Bucky are frowning again.

“Sounds like fun. Where’s your brother?”

Peter is the next to emerge, running over to greet his dad. “We were good, I promise,” Peter says when Tony raises a brow.

“Care to explain why your uncles are tied up?”

“Uh…” Peter glances over in their direction, shrugging his shoulders. “We were just playing.”

“He took my arm,” Bucky snaps.

Peter is quick to blame his sister and he points an accusing finger in her direction. “She wanted it! I just helped because she promised she would clean my room!”

“Kiddo, she’s five. Why would you even believe her?” Tony sighs harshly and places his youngest down. “Get his arm, Morgan. You know better than to take things that don’t belong to you.”

Morgan nods her head sadly and disappears in search of the stolen arm. She returns a few minutes later, placing the arm in her father’s outstretched hand. Bucky frowns when he takes in the condition of his arm; it’s covered in stickers, similar to the ones he saw plastered all over Steve’s shield.

“Wow.” Tony inspects the damage, lips curving into a smile. “Guess she really got you there huh, Barnes? It suits you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and fights to break himself free. He huffs. “Get us out, Stark.”

“Okay, okay.”

When they’re finally free and Bucky has his arm back, they’re given an apology from the kids. Sam and Bucky are hesitant to forgive them, but it’s hard to be mad when they take in the big, puppy-dog eyes.

“Don’t let that fool you,” Tony tells them after he’s sent the kids to bed. “They’ll do it again.”

“We’re not planning for a second time.” Sam narrows his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. Bucky nods his head in agreement.

“Totally understandable. You guys go home. I appreciate the help, though.”

Bucky scoffs and rolls his eyes. Sam grabs him by his jacket and drags him away and toward the door. The front door opens before they can leave, and Steve steps through.

“Hey, guys how did-"

His friends push past him, making sure to use enough force to bump him into the door.

“Don’t ask us to watch them again,” Sam says on his way out.

Steve frowns and opens his mouth to reply, only to shut it when Bucky interrupts.

“You owe me a new arm, pal!” He seethes, shaking what was left of his metal arm in Steve’s face.

They disappear and Steve sighs. He turns to Tony. “What the hell was that about?”

Tony shrugs in response. “Beats me. Guess they can’t handle super kids.”

Steve sighs again. “I should've known they couldn’t have handled them.”

“It’s fine. They survived.”

Steve relaxes at those words. “Yeah.”

“Come on.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and leads him down the hall. “I wanna show you my new screensaver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Sam and Bucky are never watching Peter and Morgan again haha. Thank you for reading!


End file.
